Return of The Dark Lord
by Nicolle Angevines
Summary: Tahun kelima Albus Severus Potter dkk, dengan segala komplikasi kehidupan remaja dan sesuatu yang menanti mereka...  RnR please! Author baru di ! XD


Author : Nicole Angevine

Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Harry Potter © JKR  
>Return of The Dark Lord © Nicole Angevine<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

Kompartemen yang ditempati oleh Albus Severus Potter beserta ketiga temannya sangatlah sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara lembaran-lembaran buku yang dibalik juga meongan kucing berbulu putih lebat yang saat itu digendong oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna pirang-keperakkan ikal.

Al sejak tadi tak banyak bicara, entah memang karna tak ada temannya yang berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan, atau memang ia yang terlalu enggan bicara dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri seraya menatap pemandangan diluar kompartemen. Anak tengah keluarga Potter itu sejak tadi hanya melempar pandangannya keluar jendela kompartemen, dan memandang pemandangan indah diluar sana, terkadang sesekali ia melirik apa yang sedang teman-temannya kerjakan. Sementara Al memandang keluar jendela, gadis berambut merah ikal yang duduk disisinya, Rose Weasley, sibuk membaca buku setebal bata dalam diam, lalu pemuda berambut pirang-platina yang duduk dihadapannya, Scorpius Malfoy, sibuk membolak-balik lembar demi lembar majalah Quiditch dalam genggamannya, dan yang terakhir, Dominique Weasley, gadis berambut pirang-keperakkan, sibuk menggendong dan memanjakan kucing kesayangannya.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini sama seperti apa yang terjadi di tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya saat mereka hendak berangkat ke Hogwarts, hanya saja bedanya tahun ini ketiga teman dekatnya itu telah menjadi Prefect bagi asrama mereka masing-masing, dan Al tau, itu berarti ketiga temannya sebentar lagi akan sering bolak-balik menghadiri rapat prefect, tapi itu tak masalah baginya, toh itu kan memang tugas ketiga sahabatnya.

Dominique melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi isyarat pada Scorpius juga Rose, "Al, kurasa kami harus pergi. Sebentar lagi rapat Prefect akan di mulai, jadi, sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi." Ujar gadis itu, gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada Al sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar kompartemen, diikuti oleh kedua teman Al yang lain, melihat kepergian ketiga teman dekatnya itu Al hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

_**Albus Severus Potter's POV**_

Aku Albus Severus Potter, anak tengah dari Harry James Potter dan Ginevra Molly Weasley. Saat ini aku duduk di dalam kompartemen sendirian karna ketiga sahabatku pergi menemui rapat prefect, tapi itu tak masalah bagiku, itu memang tugas mereka sebagai prefect. Sejak masuk ke dalam kompartemen tadi, aku tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, entahlah, hari ini aku tak mempunyai mood untuk bicara sama sekali. Aku memandangi langit dan pemandangan indah melalui jendela kompartemenku, kurasa sebentar lagi Hogwarts Express akan sampai di stasiun Hog's meade, melihat langit diluar sana mulai menggelap.

Tahun ini aku akan menjalankan tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts, aku tak berharap apapun yang special, hanya sekedar kelulusan OWL, asramaku, Slytherin, bisa menjadi pemenang House Cup tahun ini, lalu menemukan seorang gadis yang cocok untukku (aku yakin kau tau maksudku). Jangan mencemoohku karna perkataan terakhirku, itu bukan hal aneh—maksudku, hei! Aku lima belas tahun! Bahkan nyaris seluruh anak tahun kelima sudah memiliki kekasih, mana mungkin aku tidak?

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Al, kurasa kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu dengan jubah Hogwarts." Ujar suara seseorang yang kukenal, ya, suara Lucy. Lucy salah satu saudaraku, saudara keluarga ibuku tepatnya, saat ini ia menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, menggantikan jabatan yang dipegang Molly, sepupuku yang lain, setelah ia lulus tahun lalu. Lucy memandangku dari depan pintu kompartemen, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat serius menampilkan seulas senyum tipis, perlu ku akui, ia memang benar-benar mirip dengan Uncle Percy.

"Baik Lu'." Kataku, aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu membalas senyumannya. Tak lama setelah mendengar perkataanku, Lucy pergi meninggalkan kompartemenku, kurasa ia menjelajahi kompartemen dan menyuruh satu persatu anak untuk segera berganti pakaian dengan jubah Hogwarts.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku setelah melihat kepergian Lu', lalu mengambil jubah Hogwarts milikku dan bergegas untuk segera berganti pakaian seperti yang dikatakan Lucy. Setelah jubah Hogwarts milikku berhasil kutarik keluar dari dalam koper, aku langsung keluar kompartemen dan segera berganti pakaian di tempat dimana biasanya anak-anak berganti pakaian.

Tak berapa lama, aku telah kembali dengan jubah Hogwarts melekat di tubuhku, aku menyusuri satu persatu kompartemen yang ku lalui untuk kembali ke kompartemenku, aku sempat melihat James duduk bersama anggota Tim Quiditch Gryffindor, ya, dia menjabat sebagai kapten sekarang, lalu aku sempat membalas beberapa sapaan yang para gadis tujukan padaku.

Tinggal melewati tiga kompartemen lagi untuk sampai ke kompartemenku, dan kini aku malah terhenti karna berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis Hufflepuff yang terkikik melihatku, salah satu di antara mereka kukenali sebagai Keeper Tim Quiditch Hufflepuff, Jade Willbur. Jade tersenyum manis menatapku, wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika aku membalas senyumannya. Jade melambaikan tangannya sekilas lalu berjalan pergi bersama beberapa gadis Hufflepuff lainnya. Gadis yang cantik...

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's POV**_

Rapat prefect baru saja selesai, kini aku berjalan sendirian menuju kompartemenku. Rose dan Dominique saat ini sedang mengganti pakaian mereka dengan Jubah Hogwarts. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa segera sampai di kompartemen—yah, sebenarnya sekaligus untuk menghindari beberapa siswi Ravenclaw yang mulai terkikik ketika melihatku. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini aku hampir sampai di kompartemenku, tapi sayangnya belum sampai disana, aku melihat Al berdiri sambil tersenyum, matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis Hufflepuff yang nampaknya baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Aku menepuk pundaknya, kurasa aku baru saja membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mate?" aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan ternyata ia memperhatikan Jade Willbur, gadis berambut coklat gelap, mata hitam legam, dengan wajah asia. Apakah Al terpesona? Mungkin.

Al menoleh menatapku, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendahuluiku menuju kompartemen kami. Agak salah tingkah rupanya, "Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sudah selesai dengan rapat prefect-mu, Scorps? Ayo kembali ke kompartemen."

Aku hanya mengekor mengikutinya menuju kompartemen.

-o0o-

_**Normal's POV**_

Al dan Scorpius telah bergabung di meja asrama Slytherin, mereka memakan hidangan makan malam yang tersedia sambil memperhatikan acara Shorting Hat yang sebentar lagi akan segera di mulai. Sesekali baik Al maupun Scorpius mencuri pandang ke meja Gryffindor dimana Rose berada, atau ke meja Ravenclaw dimana Dominique berada.

"Baiklah, selamat datang bagi para wizard baru, dan selamat datang kembali bagi wizard lainnya." Professor McGonnagal yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Headmaster Hogwarts tersenyum dari atas podium, wanita berwajah tegas dan serius itu hendak memulai pidato sambutan yang biasa ia berikan di awal tahun. "Untuk kalian para wizard tahun pertama diharapkan segera maju dan mengenakan topi seleksi bila nama kalian di panggil oleh Professor Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom tersenyum ketika merasa namanya disebut, ditangannya terdapat sebuah perkamen dengan ukuran cukup besar. Pengajar Herbology itu maju dan bergegas untuk menyebutkan satu persatu nama wizard baru.

"Ackerley, Acheline" "Ravenclaw"

"Addylson, Raven" "Gryffindor"

Professor Longbottom terus memanggil satu persatu nama para wizard baru itu, yang selanjutnya pasti akan disusul oleh riuhnya tepuk tangan dari salah satu meja asrama. Sejauh ini, Professor Longbottom baru memanggil nama wizard yang berawalan huruf D.

"Al, kau tau dimana Professor Middleton dan Professor Percutsion?" Scorpius berbisik pada Al yang duduk disisinya, sementara matanya terus tertuju pada meja besar yang berisi jejeran staff Hogwarts. Mata kelabu Scorpius meneliti satu persatu wajah professor-nya, dan mencari kedua sosok Professor yang ia pertanyakan itu.

Al yang mendengar bisikan dari Scorpius akhirnya ikut memperhatikan meja dimana staff Hogwarts berkumpul, dan ia pun sama, ia juga tidak melihat sosok pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Ramalan Hogwarts itu. Al menggelengkan kepalanya pada Scorpius, "Entahlah, mungkin nanti Professor McGonnagal akan menyampaikan sesuatu tentang mereka."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

**A/N :**

**Okay~ Thanks buat yang baca.. ^^**

**Sebelumnya, aku Nicolle Angevine, aku masih baru di , jadi, mohon bantuannya. ^^**

**Well, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Fic-ku ini? Gaje? Jelek? Aneh? Atau punya fikiran lain tentang ini? Review aja ya! XD Aku tunggu saran, kritik, atau bahkan flame (selama itu membangun) dari kalian. :)**

**-NIC-**


End file.
